


Everything is Permitted

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, M/M, Priest AU, Sexual Tension, oh so naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio is a new priest at his first parish</p><p>Altair is an old priest and everything he does goes against everything Ezio thinks he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Permitted

There was something to be said for a job that even four years of schooling could not teach you everything you needed to know to preform it. Ezio had spent four years, four _hard_ years in Seminary. He'd studied and memorized everything he needed to know, he could say Mass blindfolded while hopping on one leg, he could spin the censers like a fucking fire juggler (not recommended as the first time he'd tried the priest showing them the technique of blessing things with it had been knocked out and suffered burns to the temple). Yet the minute he'd graduated Seminary as a full blown priest, _Father Ezio Auditore holy shit_ , he forgot pretty much everything _ever_.  
  
During their ceremonial Mass to get anointed for their vocation he'd been so nervous _he'd forgotten the words to the Our Father_. Ezio then realized a fatal flaw in wanting to be a priest. He didn't preform well in front of crowds. If it was a small gathering? Watch out, he was the _man_. Anything more than...ten...and suddenly he was blundering around like a Protestant during Easter Vigil Mass.  
  
Ezio prayed that when he was shipped to his first Parish as a parochial vicar that two things happened. One, it was a small Parish. Two, the parish priest was a kind old man who would teach Ezio how to get over his fear of crowds and nurture him into the best priest ever, amen. That wasn't too much to ask, right? Right? _God_?  
  
So it was with nerves jittering like dice in a Yahtzee cup that Ezio found himself knocking on the front door of what was to be his home for the next few years. The parochial house was small and quaint, it looked old but well maintained. Flowerbeds ran along the edge of the house and a spidery vine-like plant hung in the corner of the alcove where the front door was nestled. The vines were brushing along his shoulders like grabby hands, putting Ezio even more on edge.   
  
For several horrible minutes the door went unanswered. Ezio's fist rose to knock again when it slid open soundlessly and he found himself staring open mouthed at the man behind the door. He was tall, muscled but lean, shirtless, scruffy, and smoking. His eyes were an eerie gold color and his short brown hair was completely unkempt. He looked more like a hobo than a priest.  
  
"Hello..." said Ezio, trying to hide the hesitance from his voice, "You are... Father Ibn-La'ahad...?" though the question he was really asking was, _Are you a homeless person that snuck into the parochial house, killing the parish priest with a rusty knife?_  
  
The man grunted and gave Ezio a once over with his oddly captivating gold eyes, "You're the fresh meat, Ezio Auditore?" he asked gruffly, running the palm of his hand over the stubble on his sharp jaw with a rasping noise that hung in the air.  
  
"Father Ezio Auditore, yes," said Ezio a little stiffly, shifting his bag from one hand to the other, "Can I come in?"  
  
"I don't know," growled Father Ibn-La'ahad, "Can you?"  
  
Then he shut the door in Ezio's face.  
  
Ezio stood on the porch debating for an entire _fifteen minutes_ before deciding that it was his house now too, and yes he could. All his hopes for a kindly old man were horribly dashed upon the rocks, Ezio's only remaining hope was to hold out until he could register for a transfer to another Parish. He opened the door and stepped inside, coughing at the overwhelming smell of cigarette smoke that permeated the entire house. Father Ibn-La'ahad was sitting at a little round table in the dining room reading a newspaper and sipping on some coffee, his smoking cigarette lay poised on a yellowing glass ashtray. He didn't even look up as Ezio slammed the front door shut behind him.  
  
"You are a very rude man!" snapped Ezio when it became clear Ibn-La'ahad wasn't going to pay him any attention, "And a terrible priest!"  
  
Ibn-La'ahad cleared his throat as if to speak and Ezio tensed in preparation for a much needed argument...when the other man just shifted in his chair and shook his newspaper to remove wrinkles.  
  
"Aaaahhhggg!" Ezio yelled in frustration, grabbing up his bag and stomping off to his room which he had to find all by himself. Unpacking his things and getting his new living quarters set up calmed him down considerably, he reflected that as a priest he would be facing challenges much greater than a rude man...so he should try and smooth things over. Stalling for time he adjusted the giant rosary hanging on the wall beside his bed, scratched the back of his neck, and finally meandered back into the dining room to take a seat across from the older man.  
  
Ibn-La'ahad paid him no attention, eyes still glued to his paper, even after Ezio noisily cleared his throat. Alright...so...it would take more than throat clearing to solve this problem, "So!" said Ezio with false cheeriness, "Father Ibn-La'ahad-"  
  
"Altair."  
  
"Er, what?"  
  
"Just call me Altair," said the scruffy man without even looking at Ezio, "Your mispronunciation of my name, while amusing the first few times, is growing old. So just call me Altair, or Father Altair if you need to be stuffy about it."  
  
Yet again Ezio found himself flabbergasted, he was tempted to get on his feet and start yelling at him about manners and basic hygiene, but that wasn't how a priest would behave, would it? A _good_ priest, "Ah...um...Altair it is then," normally he would have said Father Altair, but that stuffy comment had really gotten under his skin. He wasn't _stuffy_...  
  
The paper made a dry shifting sound as Altair folded it up to finally give Ezio a narrowed gaze, "Your first Mass is tonight at five, so why are you wasting time here? Shouldn't you be visiting the church and figuring out where everything is?"  
  
"What?!" Ezio stood up and pointed at him accusingly, his Italian accent becoming more pronounced in his anger, "Shouldn't _you_ be giving me a tour?! How am I supposed to know where the fuck everything is!?" Ezio immediately slapped a hand over his mouth at the curse.  
  
Altair just gave him a raised eyebrow, picking up his cigarette and taking a deep inhale, "Well..." he said, letting the smoke slowly out from between his lips, "Looks like the Italian Stallion has some kick in him...I'm not your fucking babysitter or tour guide, go figure things out yourself," with that he went back to his newspaper, tapping the ashes off the end of his cigarette and into the dirty tray.  
  
Ezio slunk out of the parochial house like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.  
  
At least it seemed like one of his prayers was answered, as if the size of the church was any indication the congregation was also very small. The church looked like it could only seat 100 people if they all gathered in really close. Ezio was relieved about that much. With some snooping around he managed to find where the vestments were kept, the Sacrestine, and even all the various bowls and goblets. He would just have to shadow Father Altair around to figure everything else out. Assuming he didn't just blow smoke in Ezio's face and walk away laughing.  
  
Ezio clenched his fist by his side, damn that man, he was going to get a punch to the face if he didn't unwind soon. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down, punching the parish priest in the face was probably a bad way to start his career. The Diocese would _probably_ take note of it. Once he had his temper under control Ezio continued his private tour of the church and the grounds around them. It was very picturesque and quiet, sort of out in the middle of nowhere which would explain the tiny church.  
  
If only it were anyone but Father Altair here with him he would be so happy he'd never want to leave. Alas, he just had to hold out until he could make that transfer request...checking his watch Ezio realized with some horror that it was a quarter to five and if he wanted to catch Altair before he was abandoned to fend for himself he'd better hurry.  
  
~  
  
Later that night as he lay in bed, curling under the blankets as if they were a shield, he reflected that his very first Mass couldn't have gone _worse_. Only about 15 people had shown up, Altair had said it was a large crowd for the evening weekday Mass, but even that much had made Ezio break out in a nervous sweat, making his vestments feel heavy and restricting. During the blessing he'd forgotten his lines and had to shamefacedly let Altair take over, then to top it all off his shaky sweaty hands had dropped a Eucharist wafer down some lady's low top shirt, _then without thinking about it had immediately started to dig for it_.  
  
Ezio could tell that Altair was on the verge of bursting into laughter the entire time, however it seemed he toned himself down around his parishioners and had to refrain. That Mass couldn't have been over sooner. The minute it was done he shimmied out of the robes and ran for the parochial house with Altair's mocking laughter echoing behind him. Then he'd curled up in bed like a small child upset about their scary first day at school. Where he was now. Lamenting his life decisions.   
  
He hadn't even taken off his blacks, the collar felt like a choke chain right now. Ezio's fingers brushed against the white cloth as he wondered if it was too late to back out of the whole thing. Who cared if that meant he'd wasted four years of his life? Who cared if he'd wanted to be a priest since he was ten? Obviously he wasn't cut out for it.  
  
Ezio's thoughts of self pity were interrupted by his door creaking open, "Kid..."  
  
Angrily he turned on his side, putting his back to Altair, "Come to gloat about it?" he snapped over his shoulder, "Well, _fanculo anche tu_!"  
  
That earned a bark of laughter, " _Che l'offerta_?"  
  
Altair's words slipped right over his head as he sat up with a gasp, turning to look at him, "You speak Italian?"  
Altair shrugged and took another step into the room, the hallway light melting in behind him, "I speak a lot of languages," the scruffy man took a seat on the edge of Ezio's bed, one leg crossing over his knee, hands resting on his calf, "I already laughed at you, you want me to gloat too?"  
  
"...No," said Ezio, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Could have been worse," shrugged Altair nonchalantly.  
  
" _How_?" asked Ezio scathingly, looking up to glare at Altair, sure he was being mocked.  
  
"I set my parish priest on fire for my first Mass," said Altair, a small smirk sliding onto his face, "Had to throw him into the baptismal font to put him out."  
  
Ezio gaped, "You're joking, how did you even-"  
  
Altair held up one finger, silencing him instantly, "Candles, and that's all I'm going to say about that..." he lapsed into a short silence, pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket and sticking it into the corner of his mouth. Ezio watched him dig in his pocket and pull out a plain silver lighter, clicking it open with practiced ease and lighting up his cigarette before slipping it back in his pocket, "Ezio..." he said, the name coming out along with a bunch of fresh smoke, "I used to be just like you, but I learned one very important thing..."  
  
Ezio sat up, sure he was going to hear something profound that would help him get over his fears.  
  
"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."  
  
"What? What does that even mean?!"  
  
Altair laughed his raspy smoker's laugh and stood up gracefully, "Brother, you will find that out sooner rather than later if you stick around here," with a tip of his head (and a deliberate scattering of ashes on Ezio's floor) and a wicked smirk, Altair was gone and Ezio's door was shut.  
  
Ezio lay back down feeling dazed. _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._ What did that mean? He fell asleep with the question lingering on his lips like a kiss.  
  
~  
  
The next few weeks were equally painful, and for a variety of reasons. Ezio still stammered during Mass if the crowd was too large, as if trying to top Altair's story he'd _almost_ set an alterboy on fire (those candles were dangerous, what the hell), and knocked over the wine all over the alter cloth. Altair polarized between comforting, confusing, and contrary, meaning that Ezio felt like he was slowly going insane.  
  
Amazingly every single person in the congregation didn't particularly seem to care about his mistakes. They held the same sort of vague amusement that Altair did about the whole thing. Actually the whole congregation was sort of weird, they only seemed to ever show up to Mass when they wanted to and normally not on Sundays. Ezio even caught someone reading The Prince by Machiavelli in the middle of Mass. Not sure what to do about it he had turned to Altair, who'd just given him a razor thin smile.  
  
Getting up the courage to ask one of the more regular Mass goers they simply looked at HIM like he was confused and said, "Well, everything is permitted, you know?"  
  
"What?" the man was already leaving, Ezio called after him, "What?!"  
  
Altair wouldn't even let him write homilies for the Masses, "What are you going to talk about?" he'd asked pointedly, taking the pen right out of Ezio's fingers.  
  
Ezio had bristled and turned around in his chair to glare at the infuriating man, "About how following the Word of God in our daily lives leads to contentment and-"  
  
"Wrong!" barked Altair right in Ezio's face, "Go find something else to do."  
  
" _Why are you even a priest_?!" Ezio had yelled after his retreating form.  
  
Every night he curled up under his blankets feeling the world crushing down on him and every night Altair would walk past his door and say, "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."  
  
It was his prayer.  
  
Ezio never heard him pray anything else.  
  
The final and most pressing problem, the one he was agonizing over right now in bed, was a growing attraction towards Altair of all people. Ezio had always known he could swing either way, but since he'd known he'd wanted to be a priest since age ten he'd never acted on his impulse besides kissing and a little groping. Yet whenever he saw Altair walking around the house shirtless he had the intense urge to run his tongue over each sharp muscle in his lean abdomen. This urge would be followed by strenuous bouts of praying. _Not that it seemed to do any good_. Now he was having _dreams_.  
  
It was why he was so afraid to go to sleep right now. The dreams just kept getting more and more intense...Ezio was afraid about where they were going to end up...afraid and...a little eager he was ashamed to admit. He rolled over to look out his open door into the lit hallway outside, he could hear Altair shuffling around in the living room (probably shirtless with his black pants almost falling off his slim hips, that happy trail trickling from his belly button and down down down...) _fuck_. Ezio swallowed and curled up further as if trying to cage the arousal in his belly so it couldn't spread any further.  
  
Altair's footsteps were coming closer. He was passing by in the hall, a shadow passing over Ezio like a cool hand as he walked by, "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted," he murmured before he was gone.  
  
Those words were almost soothing...Ezio shut his eyes and relaxed into sleep...  
  
 _Nothing is True.  
  
Everything is Permitted.  
  
Ah ah ah...Altair... p-please...we can't...  
  
Everything is Permitted.  
  
Y-yes... no...I... Altair...ahhh...ohh Altair...!  
  
Relax Ezio...I will make you understand...shhh...  
  
Nothing is True._  
  
Ezio awoke with a raging erection. His hand was already down his pants before he was halfway aware of what he was doing. Fingers clasping burning skin and stroking. Have to...can't...shouldn't... "A-Ah...!" Ezio let out a muffled cry as he released into his hand, hips jerking into his tight grasp as come splattered inside his pants and over his hand. As soon as it was over he relaxed completely over the bed, panting as if he'd just run a race.  
  
What was happening to him?  
  
~  
  
A few days later Ezio was sipping coffee at the dining room table and staring blearily into space. Sleep had been a hard time coming. _Ha_. His dreams were getting progressively more graphic and his looks at Altair's shirtless body less subtle. Ezio was positive something was going to snap soon. He was probably the worst priest in the world. Just to keep from going insane he had to masturbate in the shower every damn day. _God he was going to spend the rest of his afterlife in Purgatory_. Or Hell.  
  
Speaking of the _Devil Himself_ , Altair shuffled shirtless into the kitchen and poured himself his own cup of coffee. Ezio glared at him and pictured biting his way down the twisting muscles in his back. "Go get the paper," growled Altair, digging through the cabinets for something to eat.  
  
"Guh," Ezio grunted and pushed himself to his feet, anything to take his mind off of that sinful happy trail descending into Altair's almost indecently low pants. Ezio opened the door and stepped outside into the chill morning air and walked down the front steps towards their mailbox.  
  
"Oh, Father Auditore!"  
  
Ezio almost jumped clean out of his skin, spilling burning hot coffee all over his bare chest and stomach, "Ahhggg!" he dropped the coffee cup and desperately tried to wipe the coffee away for the good that was doing.  
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
Ezio turned around to see just who had scared him into second degree burns to see a man kneeling in their flowerbeds with dirt up to his elbows. He had dirty blond hair down to his shoulders, a smattering of freckles, and very blue eyes. Ezio recognized him as a parishioner, "L-...Leonardo?!" he asked, holding his burning chest and stomach, "What are you _doing_ here?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Leonardo got to his feet and waved his dirty hands nervously, "Father I am so sorry, I do the gardening in the mornings once a week, I thought you knew! You need to go inside and get cold water on those burns oh my god I'm so sorry!"  
  
Ezio was ushered back into the house by Leonardo, "It's...it's okay," he tried to reassure the other man but the door was already shut in his face. He could hear Leonardo walking back down the stairs, presumably to get right back to gardening. What a strange man.  
  
Altair looked up, noticed the bright red burns on Ezio's torso and sighed, "You never cease to amaze me," he said gruffly, "Go change out of those pants and lay down on your bed, I'll get some ice."  
  
Ezio could see a problem with this, "No, it's fine, I'll just take a cold show-"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Ezio slunk into his room. He didn't HAVE any clean pants, he had been expecting to do laundry this morning. Blushing bright red he slipped off his pants and tossed them in the hamper, leaving him in just a simple pair of black cotton boxers. Ezio crawled onto his bed and lay out on his back with a small wince, damn those burns hurt.   
  
Altair walked in with a few ice packs and cool wet rags. Sitting on the edge of Ezio's bed he placed the ice packs wrapped in the rags over the worst of his burns, another rag brushing the remains of the coffee off his skin, "You've been on edge," said Altair bluntly, turning his golden eyes on Ezio, "Tell me what's going on."  
  
"I...ah...just getting used to everything," said Ezio, glancing away from Altair.  
  
"Bullshit," snapped Altair, "You've been here for over a month now, tell me the truth."  
  
That was a command. _Tell me the truth_. It would accept nothing less. Ezio's breath froze in his throat, he could hardly admit the truth to himself, much less Altair. That fucking bastard. Ezio said nothing.  
  
"I said... tell me the truth!" Altair gripped Ezio's jaw and forced him to meet his eyes, getting so close their noses touched. His golden eyes glittered, almost as if he _already knew_ what Ezio was going to say. He just wanted Ezio to _say_ it.  
  
"I..." Ezio's voice caught in his throat, his eyes went to Altair's lips and the scar slashing through them, so similar to a scar he had. It was eerie. How could he say this? How could he admit to his lust? Ezio _couldn't_ , he just couldn't! Yet Altair's burning eyes were an order that he could no more disobey then defy gravity. Nothing is true...everything is permitted...Ezio's hands came up to cup Altair's head and pull him down into a kiss.  
  
Altair kissed back fiercely, moving to straddle Ezio's hips and plunder his mouth. The freezing ice packs were a stunning contrast to the heat between their bodies. Ezio's mind was blown, this was the last thing he had expected. They were both men...and men of God...they shouldn't...Ezio pulled back from the kiss with a wet vulgar noise that made him moan, fingers clenching in Altair's short hair, "We can't do this!"  
  
"Why?" growled Altair, sucking at the side of Ezio's neck and making him groan, "Because someone said we couldn't? Who are they to decide our fate?" Altair pulled back enough to loom over Ezio, staring straight into his soul, "Only we decide our fate, our teaching is freedom, our lives are our own."  
  
Ezio had nothing to say to that. When it became clear he wasn't going to reply or argue Altair got back to kissing along his neck, sending sharp pleasant tingles all through Ezio's body. Nothing he'd ever done could compare to this, and his body was responding quite eagerly. Already he could feel his cock hardening, slipping through the front of his boxers, "Altair..." he whispered, hands moving to clutch at his strong shoulders.  
  
Altair glanced up at him and then started to lick down his chest, "Your skin still tastes like coffee," he muttered softly. Ezio moaned at that, arching up against his wet warm mouth. When he licked over the slight burns it just made the heat that much more intense, and when he pulled away Ezio shivered. Altair skipped over the ice packs still sitting on Ezio's trembling torso and went straight to his half hard dick, "Impressive," smirked Altair, settling between Ezio's legs.  
  
Ezio sat up on his elbows to watch Altair with wide eyes, "Seriously...Father Altair...I don't think-"  
  
Altair held up one finger to silence him, "No, you don't think Ezio, but you will...you have a great man inside you but he's chained down by pointless rules and regulations that mean nothing and help no one... relax and I will set you free."  
  
Ezio was scared. He didn't understand what was happening but...Altair kneeling between his legs, the cool look in his eyes...it felt so... _right_. Ezio took a deep breath and nodded once. Altair grinned at him, pulling off his boxers in one swift move and lowered his head, lips brushing softly over the shaft as his hand wrapped around the base. Ezio whimpered and fell back on the bed, fingers clutching the blankets tightly. Altair was hardly touching him and already this was a million times better than his hand. If he was going to hell for this _he didn't care_ , bring on the fire and brimstone. This is what felt right.  
  
Altair's mouth was teasing at first, lips nipping along the side, the tip of his tongue slipping over the big vein on the underside, fingers squeezing slightly. Ezio begged for more without thinking about it. Altair seemed more than happy to comply, opening his mouth and sucking Ezio's erection in. His tongue rolled against him, cheeks hollowing as he sucked powerfully. Altair hummed lightly and removed his hand from the base, sliding further down until Ezio was crying out with pleasure his head thrashing from side to side. He felt Altair's nose press against his crotch, felt the head of his achingly hard cock brush the back of the other man's throat.  
  
"Stop! Altair, stop, I'm going to...I'm going to come...!" Ezio reached down and tried to tug on Altair's hair, to tell him to move back. Altair looked at him from under his lashes and _swallowed_. Ezio's spine arched, head pressing back into his pillow as he came with a hoarse yell. Altair swallowed around him, only pulling back after Ezio had been milked for every last drop. The ice packs had slid off his skin and lay around him, he didn't even care. Ezio crashed back down breathlessly, pawing at Altair's strong back as he lay back over him and pulling him into another kiss.  
  
Ezio made a sound of displeasure as he tasted his own come in Altair's mouth. He tried to pull away but Altair's hand cupped the back of his head and forced him to stay. Soon the taste...was intimate...and Ezio eagerly lapped inside Altair's mouth for more of it. He felt so dirty and debauched and he wanted _more_.  
  
"Stay here," breathed Altair against his lips when they finally parted for air.  
  
"What...?" Ezio's voice was a little slurred and he tried to reach for Altair to pull him back, but the other man was already gone, padding off down the hallway to his own rooms. Ezio lay back down, still panting slightly, that had been the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Lazily he pushed the rags and the ice packs to the floor, he'd clean them up later...  
  
Altair returned with a small bottle of oil, Ezio gave him a reluctant look which Altair laughed at, "It's just plain oil, jesus Ezio what kind of priest do you think I am?"  
  
"A terrible one," muttered Ezio without venom as he held his arms open for the other man, wrapping them around his strong back as Altair crawled back over him, setting the oil on the bedside table for the moment, "The most awful," he pressed a kiss to Altair's skin with each word, "Horrible, unlikable, bastardly, perverted, assholish, amazing priest I have ever met..."  
  
Altair laughed at that, the usual rasp that Ezio found unbelievably compelling. Even the taste of cigarettes on his lips was something Ezio was starting to crave like fine wine. They kissed again, this time it was slow, tongues and lips exploring each other rather than trying to dominate. It was wet and messy and Ezio wanted to pull Altair even closer for more of it. He could do this all damn night.  
  
Clearly however that wasn't what Altair had in mind. He finally pulled back from the kissing and reached for the oil. Ezio felt a twinge of nervousness, he hadn't even had sex with a woman much less a man. He trusted Altair but...  
  
Altair seemed to sense his hesitance because he placed a kiss to the corner of his lips, over the scar that mirrored Altair's own, "It'll be okay, trust me."  
  
"Fuck," cursed Ezio, watching Altair settle back between his legs, "I do..."  
  
"Well don't sound so happy about it," snipped Altair, lifting one of Ezio's long legs over his shoulder, "Stay relaxed and this'll feel better."  
  
Ezio took several deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling and trying to think relaxing thoughts. He heard the cap of the oil pop off and then one slick finger was rubbing over his tight pucker. Ezio sucked in a nervous breath, immediately tensing, but Altair simply made a soothing sound. One hand stroking along Ezio's leg as his finger just massaged around his hole, pressing but never entering. After a bit of this the slow pressing and rubbing started to feel...quite good...and Ezio relaxed again with a low purr.  
  
Slowly and easily that finger pressed into him. Altair stopped at the first knuckle to give Ezio time to adjust to the weird feeling. He couldn't say it was... _bad_ per se...but it certainly wasn't _good_. The finger pushed in further until it was buried all the way inside Ezio, "That's...weird..." he muttered, shifting slightly on the bed.  
  
Altair chuckled and turned his head to kiss the inside of Ezio's knee, "I promise you will like it...just be patient, Ezio..."  
  
Ezio adjusted to the single finger and started to squirm a little, waiting for the inevitable second. Altair didn't make him wait long for it. He hissed as this intrusion actually hurt a little, "Altair..." he groaned, eyes shutting as the finger pushed in further.  
  
"Sorry," said Altair, "Just bare with me, Ezio..."  
  
Ezio's fingers scrabbled slightly at the blankets as he waited for his body to adjust to having two fingers stretching him. He wondered how big Altair was...and couldn't imagine being able to take a whole cock if two fingers felt this weird. Altair's mouth was working the inside of his knee, a place Ezio hadn't even known was sensitive, but it was doing a wonderful job of distracting him and making him moan not with discomfort but pleasure. The fingers inside him started to move and scissor, brushing his inner walls as if looking for something.  
  
It was pretty obvious when he found it. Ezio's body went taut as a sudden indescribable burst of pleasure traveled through his body, "Ah! Fuck!" Ezio panted and looked up at the smirking Altair, "What the fuck was that?"  
  
"It's what's going to make this so enjoyable for you..." purred Altair, brushing it again and sending Ezio's head back onto the pillow with a loud moan.  
  
With Altair's long clever fingers brushing against that sweet spot over and over again, Ezio found himself getting hard. God this man must be some sort of...sex wizard. Soon two fingers just weren't enough, Ezio rolled his hips down on them, begging for more. Altair pushed in a third finger and Ezio groaned at the feeling. It hurt again but now that he knew the pleasure they could bring he didn't mind so much.  
  
As always Altair took it slow, working up to thrusting his fingers in and out of Ezio, brushing that magic place inside him every once in awhile just to keep him moaning. Ezio felt like he was an instrument in this man's hands. Finally even three fingers didn't feel bad, Ezio raised his head to meet Altair's eyes, "I'm ready," he panted, "Altair, I'm ready."  
  
"You sure?" asked Altair, slipping his fingers free.  
  
Ezio nodded.  
  
When the fingers were out he felt so empty...but it was clear it wasn't going to be like that for much longer. Ezio watched Altair slip his pants down far enough to pull out his cock, already hard with a bead of precum glittering at the tip. God he looked too big to fit... Ezio swallowed as his eyes followed Altair's hand, smearing his erection with oil until it was dripping down his balls and onto the sheets below.  
  
Ezio let out a breath as Altair's arms curled under his knees, adjusting him so Altair could lay over him with his hands on either side of Ezio's head and his legs over his shoulders, "You're pretty flexible," grinned Altair, the head of his cock teasing along his stretched entrance.  
  
"I admit I suffer from vanity," said Ezio quietly, bringing one hand into Altair's hair.  
  
"I like it," muttered Altair, leaning down to kiss Ezio deeply as slowly...painfully...he pushed through Ezio's tight muscle, the head of his cock pressing in.  
  
"Ahh..." Ezio pulled back from the kiss to grit his teeth against the pain, stomach shaking as he tried to force himself to accept the intrusion. Altair was kissing along his jaw, waiting patiently for Ezio to relax.  
  
"Fuck you're tight," he groaned against the underside of Ezio's chin, "Like a fucking vice...loosen up or I'm going to come too soon..."  
  
"F-fuck you, I'm trying!" moaned Ezio, nails sinking into Altair's shoulders, "How about next time _I_ stick a dick in your ass and see how _you_ like it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," grinned Altair.  
  
"Wha-?" Ezio's question was cut off by a jerk of Altair's hips, that hard dick surging further inside him, "Ah!"  
  
Amazingly it wasn't really as painful as the initial entrance, Ezio took several panting breaths, hands smoothing over Altair's shoulders as the pain began to fade. Altair leaned down and slid his hot tongue along the graceful curve of Ezio's neck, whispering soothing words against the shell of his ear, "Ready for me to keep going?" he purred, tongue flicking out to swipe along the inside of Ezio's ear, making him squirm slightly.  
  
"Yes! Please...Altair..." The stillness was beginning to drive him mad as the pain was fading. Ezio _needed_ Altair to move. Right now. Just having him rest inside his passage was amazing, he was so full he could feel every throb of Altair's erection, every adjustment of his hips, but now that's wasn't enough.  
  
Altair moved his head back enough to smirk down at Ezio with a sort of smug expression on his face, as if to say _I told you you would love it, didn't I?_. Instead of saying that, he pressed his cock in as far as it could go and Ezio felt his balls brush against him. That had him moaning. Altair chuckled and pressed breathless teasing kisses to Ezio's lips, pulling back just enough to keep Ezio from deepening them before moving back. Fucking tease. Ezio was concentrating on trying to get his tongue into that sinful mouth and was prepared for when Altair's hips suddenly pulled back. The hard length inside him slid almost all the way out of him before pushing back in roughly.  
  
"Ah!" Ezio's fingers grasped at Altair's strong shoulders, on the way back in Altair had brushed that amazing place again, giving Ezio a most pleasurable jolt, "Again! More!" It was hard to remember a time when he could ever speak in full sentences. He had just enough brain power to bark out those pleas, with very little to spare. It didn't seem to matter at all because Altair was already pounding into him, grunting into Ezio's ear as the hands beside his head clenched tightly in the sheets below.  
  
"Fuck," growled Altair against Ezio's cheek, his captivating golden eyes were shut in concentration, "Fuck! You're so tight Ezio...christ..."   
  
Ezio blushed as Altair's words trailed off into dirty breathy swears that made his whole body tingle. If they went to Hell for this Ezio didn't care, at least they would go together. His hands fisted against Altair's back and he pulled him closer, sweating from the heat of their passion and the workout it provided. Who knew sex could be so much work? Altair was sweating too, Ezio's fingers were slipping in the slick sheen as he scrabbled for purchase, for an anchor to hold him down as Altair fucked him into the mattress.  
  
Already he was so hard again, he could feel the precum mixing with his sweat and smearing over his heaving belly, trapped between him and Altair. There was no way he could reach down and touch himself like this, though it didn't seem like he would need to. Altair's filthy, horrible, wonderful words and the pistoning of his hips (cock brushing that magical little spot with unfailing accuracy), was going to bring Ezio to his end any second now. The already almost intolerable heat was rising and Ezio knew what was going to happen when it peaked. He yelled wordlessly, moving up into each thrust as best he could. Altair seemed to appreciate it.  
  
That was it. Ezio went stiff, back arching up as he threw his head back and _moaned_ out Altair's name like a prayer. His cock twitched and throbbed sending ropes of semen over his chest and stomach. This was ten times better than anything he could do with his hand, that was the flame of a candle but this... _this_ was a wild fire. When it was over he collapsed limply on the bed, letting Altair thrust into him frantically. He felt oddly hollow, as if that fire had burned out everything that had been inside him before.  
  
With one last powerful thrust Altair froze over Ezio and grunted out a few more curse words as he came inside him. Ezio made a small noise of discomfort at the feeling of the come coating his inner walls. Altair's arms were shaking lightly as he slowly pulled out of Ezio and then collapsed half beside him half on top of him. His hand stroked lazily over Ezio's heaving chest, mixing the come on his skin and smearing it around, "Nothing is True," whispered Altair, resting his head on Ezio's shoulder and staring up at him intensely.  
  
Ezio paused, looking into Altair's golden gaze with some apprehension. If he continued down this path there would be no turning back. However Altair's look promised freedom, promised knowledge, promised something beyond happiness. Ezio let out a small breath and covered Altair's hand with his own.  
  
"Everything is Permitted."

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Ygal  
> Written Nov 30, 2010


End file.
